Your Secrets Out
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: 14. It had finally come. Sandlish. Number 14 in While He Was Away Series.


A/N: Sorry to everyone who's been waiting patiently for this but this week has been very hectic well the last two weeks. I'm in a program that required us to plan a dinner party for 13 one being our head chef and believe me it was no easy task but I ended up loving but it took away my time to write and check emails which I must say a lot have been busy I think to total all my alerts to an updated or new story added up to at least 50. For the faithful reviewers next stories going to be nothing but pure smut and fluffiness, you've guys stuck with me for forever and you deserve it. I don't own anything not even the title.

* * *

Your Secret's Out And The Best Part Is It Isn't Even A Good One

--

Around the same time every day he checked his messages, the location sometimes varied from day to day but roughly around the time he got home he always listened to his message the answering machine happily picked up.

One message in particular caught his attention of course a few were from his mother, in which he usually pressed next because they always ended in the same way. _You don't call me anymore _his mother had never gotten over the fact he was a grown man who didn't need to call his mother every day to tell her how his day went.

Back to the message that he liked the most, it was one from a Sara Sidle who at the moment sounded a little miserable over the phone but the words _It's over. I broke it off with him _had never sounded more cheerful to him. The message had him running around his apartment looking for his overnight bag and clothes and necessities he would need. He understood that nothing would come of his night she needed time to get over what little relationship her and Grissom had but in the general sense he had succeeded he had won.

He needed to scream, shout out the words that he'd been itching to say. _You lose. _He bit his lip down to contain the happy sob he knew wanted to come out and moved more quickly to gather his things.

During the car ride over gave him a chance to think about what he was going to do upon reaching his destination, did he knock and say he was sorry or be happy around her? He could always play it by ear and try and cheer her up it was the best he could do.

Doing neither as he reached her apartment door he thrust it open (he left his duffel bag in the car he didn't want to seem pushy) walking directly over to her, kissing her senseless. He couldn't help it. He half expected for her to push him away in disgust but she clung to him giving and taking every kiss he gave her.

What the two didn't notice that Greg had forgotten to shut he door so it stood half open for all the people to see, the nosey ones or an ex – boyfriend who was dropping off her things she requested back when she ended it.

Not sure what to do Grissom waited a few minutes before deciding he should make himself known, clearing his throat he leaned against the open door jam. He was feeling something he couldn't fathom. Sara didn't seem too upset they had ended only hours before; she had seemed just a tad too comfortable with Greg kissing her and Greg didn't look guilty for kissing her. He concluded this wasn't the first time.

"Here's the necklace you wanted" not sure where to put it, he placed the delicate gold piece on the coffee table separating him from the pair who remained silent. Curiosity getting the better of him he couldn't help but ask, as he was about to leave.

"This isn't the first time you've been together is it?" he asked to both it was Sara who shook her head and Grissom nodded slipping his hands into his slacks he turned and left shutting the door behind him to give the two love birds some privacy.

Greg waited a few minutes before beginning to speak

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I was just so happy to see you"

"Don't apologize I didn't exactly push you away" she smiled half heartedly as she bent to pick up the necklace Grissom had given her only a week ago.

He'd give it a week or two before crushing her heart to pieces. He did have a heart after all and the sex with her left him trembling.


End file.
